This invention relates to the weighing of vehicles, particularly commercial goods vehicles, and the remote control of weighing stations used for that purpose.
The use of weighing stations to measure axle loadings of vehicles assumes greater importance as axle loadings increase and legislation relating to the maximum permissible loading is enacted or the desire to enforce such legislation increases. However, currently available weighing stations are not well adapted to serve the needs of those who might have cause to use them. For example, the installation of a weighing station on the premises of a haulier is of little use if the business of the haulier requires that his vehicle should leave his premises normally unloaded. Moreover, the installation of weighing stations at places rather more convenient for a haulier, such as by the roadside, is undesirable at present owing to the vulnerability of unattended weighing stations or the inconvenience and expense of manned weighing stations.
One object of the present invention is to extend the feasibility of the use of weighing stations on a larger scale than at present and a further object of the present invention is to make weighing stations and their use more convenient.
It is known to provide a weighing station which is adapted to provide a measure of axle loading of a vehicle while the vehicle is in motion over a weighing beam and preferred embodiments of a weighing station in accordance with the invention are arranged to operate in such a manner.